1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing information of a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, present invention relates to a method of processing information inputted while a mobile communication terminal is in an active communications state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the evolution of mobile communication technologies, voice communication can be performed almost everywhere using a mobile communication terminal. Various functions have been added to mobile communication terminals, such as functions for character information, image information, MP3, and games. Users can interact with the various functions through a screen of the mobile communication terminal.
One particular function enables a user to search for a phone number through key input or input numeral information such as a phone number using a numeric key, while the mobile communication terminal is in an active communications state. Herein, the user can store the inputted numeral information in a storage unit of the mobile communication terminal.
However, because a conventional mobile communication terminal can input only numerals through key input while performing a communication, information that can be input while performing a communication is limited. For example, even simple content including a word or a sentence cannot be input while performing a communication.
If the active communication state is compulsorily terminated by closing a slider or a folder before storing the inputted numeral information, the communication is terminated without using a communication termination screen, and thus the inputted numeral information is lost.
Alternatively, if a communication termination screen is entered before storing the inputted numeral information, during a time period in which the communication termination screen remains displayed, the inputted numeral information may be stored. However, the duration of the time period in which the communication termination screen remains displayed may be as short as a few seconds, and if a user is unfamiliar with a method of inputting a key for storing the inputted numeral information, it may be difficult to store the inputted numeral information during the short time period in which the communication termination screen remains displayed. Therefore, in this case, there is a high probability of losing the inputted numeral information.